


Wedged

by SomewhereApart



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereApart/pseuds/SomewhereApart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They agreed to mend their frakking marriages, and for the most part, they've kept to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedged

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://eugis.livejournal.com/profile)[**eugis**](http://eugis.livejournal.com/) and [](http://antismiles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://antismiles.livejournal.com/)**antismiles** requested hate!sex. Who am I to deny them?

They agreed to mend their frakking marriages, and for the most part, they've kept to that. He's with Dee; she's with Sam. He's happy (at least that's what he tells himself when he lays down every night next to icy toes and soft words instead of the furnace and fury that is Kara).

But there are days when he thinks she gets under his skin just because she can. Days when he thinks she cuts it close during combat maneuvers just to piss him off, or when she starts a tournament of practical jokes that ends with all of his and Dee's underthings drenched and hidden in the mess freezer until they're iced solid (secretly, that one thrills him as much as it pisses him off -- going commando for a day while waiting for his briefs to thaw is a small price to pay for seeing her do something so vintagely Starbuck after so long looking at her and seeing a stranger).

And he's pretty sure that on days like that, she wins, because it's days like that (like this) that find them wedged into the tight space of a storage locker, her flight suit caught around her ankles, his unzipped and rucked down to the top of his thighs as he pounds her mercilessly, angrily. She keeps her eyes on him the whole time, hot and sharp and accusatory (as if he doesn't get enough of that from Dee), mutters things about not being a cheater and "if only Dee could see you now" and "do you frak her like this, Lee, or is she too good for that?"

He doesn't answer, just clenches his jaw and squeezes her hips until they bruise (because this is just bending the rules, right?), slamming his hips so hard against hers he thinks her teeth should rattle, but she just cackles and gasps and then (finally, finally) squeezes her unforgiving eyes shut.

He watches her lose it, lets all of the anger and the frustration and the guilt ball up and funnel down into a percolating pool of pleasure in his gut, but its not until she relaxes infinitesmally and breathes his name like a prayer that he can finally let it all go and spill into her with a quiet grunt.

He thinks of pulling out abruptly, zipping up and walking away without a word, but when he settles her on the floor again, her knees are trembling just a little with release and he can't resist letting her rest her forehead against his shoulder for just a moment.

So of course, _she_ is the one to push _him_ away, reaching down and yanking her suit back on without a word and heading for the hatch.

He's still zipping up and cursing himself and his lack of control in the face of Kara Thrace when she stops and looks at him, half sad, half seething, and tells him, "It didn't have to be this way."

The hatch closes behind her with a bang, leaving Lee alone with the scent of sweat and sex and a "them" that will never be.

He was wrong, he thinks. When it comes to Lee Adama and Kara Thrace, no one ever frakking wins.


End file.
